The Mysterious Power
by BluIdDreamer
Summary: AU S2. A matured Skull starts a new chapter in his life at Angel Grove High, and everyone is noticing. Things take a strange twist when Skull wields an ancient power long forgotten. Mainly Skull/Kim, Tommy/Kim. ON HIATUS!
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Power Rangers.**

**Author's Note: I had two ideas for a MMPR fan fic, and this one really tugged at me due to my realization that I don't like Tommy as much as I did as a kid, and what would happen if Skull matured during high school.**

**Author's Note 2: Rewrote a few things in the first chapter, but not to the point where it will affect the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mysterious Power<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The young man checked himself over in the mirror, for a moment not recognizing the person staring back at him. Gone was the bully, or sidekick of a bully and sad clown that was Skull, replaced by someone else. Maybe someone better? Today would tell.

Eugene Skullovitch observed his reflection for a moment longer. In the place of leather, ripped up clothes, and bizarre jewelry was a black t-shirt that hugged his torso, a nice pair of blue jeans, black shoes, and no jewelry visible on his ears or around his neck. No scarves, either. Not even his trademark berret.

On another interesting note, also gone was the pale, skinny skeleton-like exterior compared to the overweight yet extremely tough figure of Farkus Bulkmeier, better known as Bulk; replaced by some slight muscle tone. He was no Jason Lee or Tommy Oliver, but there was definitely a difference in his physical structure now than from the non-existence of muscle in the past.

_It's really me_, he thought to himself. It was still so hard to believe that it really was _his_ reflection, and not some mind trick.

"Eugene, breakfast is ready!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" he called back.

Finally moving himself away from the mirror, he started gathering his utensils and books when he heard something shuffle under his foot. A frown slowly formed on face when he saw Bulk glaring at his foot.

Skull picked up the photograph. Despite being friends for so long, it was the only one he had of him and Bulk together. It was in front of the 7-11 gas station, their favorite hang-out, or Bulk's favorite anyway. Bulk had pulled him into a headlock during the photo take, while also capturing Skull spilling his shake on Bulk's shirt by accident. It would have been funnier if the camera had gone off a second later with Bulk chasing after him.

It had been taken just before the summer began, and both had been in a really good spirits; both friends were able to avoid summer school after managing to pull their grades up just decent enough to pass. It seemed like it would be a summer at the beach, free of books, tests homework and teachers, and plenty of babes and video games. Those had been Bulk's words.

So much for _that_ summer.

Their parents had other plans: reaching their breaking point with the boys' undisciplined lifestyles, the Bulkmeiers and Skullovitches agreed with Principle Caplan and had the boys attend a military school summer program.

They hugged and cried like they routinely did, all the way from the bus stop to the front of the military school campus. It seemed like a living nightmare. Give them a monster attack instead of this!

What turned out to be a nightmare, however, actually turned into something…pretty cool, for Bulk at least.

Cool, because despite the hardships, both were actually achieving things, winning some respect instead of being a laughing stock, and the girls just loved a guy in a uniform! Again, more for Bulk than Skull.

While somewhat enjoying the summer program, Skull could not wait to get back to Angel Grove; Bulk was a different story.

Farkus Bulkmeier would not be attending the new school year at Angel Grove High with his buddy. Instead, he was going to spend his remaining high school years at the military school. He confirmed it just as Skull was getting ready to head back to Angel Grove.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're staying?" Skull cried.<em>

_Bulk shrugged. "Can't find a reason why I shouldn't. At least here, I get some respect. And the babes, Skull, think about the babes…"_

"_Angel Grove's got babes too, Bulk!"_

"_You mean it's got lil' Miss Pinky."_

_Skull frowned. "She's got nothing to do with this, Bulk." The larger boy stared him down with a knowing smirk. "Okay, maybe she does. A little," Skull sighed._

"_Look, I know it sounds hard to believe, but I actually like it here, Skull. I feel like I actually…fit in!"_

"_And I don't," Skull replied dejectedly._

_Bulk snorted. "You can say that again. I mean, remember the first day when ya fell right in the mud and it stained yer pants?"_

_Skull blushed at the memory. The first day had not really been a good start._

"_Or when you accidentally threw the grenade pin instead of the actual grenade away, and the drill sarge screamed like a girl when he was throwing you both out to safety?"_

_Skull ended up doing double the push-ups that day. Double for making the drill officer show off how high-pitched his vocal cords could go. It had not even been a real grenade to begin with!_

_How did Sarge forget that, anyway?_

"_Or how 'bout when…"_

"_Ok, ok, I get it!" Skull ran a hand through his short dark hair._

_Bulk cleared his throat. "Er, yeah, maybe it's not for you."_

_The bus back to Angel Grove had arrived. Somewhere inside Skull was his inner self pleading for Bulk to change his mind and return to Angel Grove with him, but Bulk's resolve to stay was as thick as his arms, even if the big guy had managed to lose some weight from all the exercising._

"_So, will you be back next summer?" Skull asked._

"_Nope. My dad just called this morning. He liked how I was into the school here that he got a job transfer. Him and Mom are moving here in a few days."_

_Oh, this just keeps getting better and better!_

_Skull nodded acceptingly, even if a little saddened._

"_So this is it," Skull said, clearing his throat as he fought back the tears._

_Bulk shrugged. "Who knows?" The big teenager held out his hand. "See ya around, twerp."_

"_Yeah." Skull shook his hand. "Thanks for the memories, Bulky."_

_More like thanks for nothing._

_Skull gathered up his bag and boarded the bus. By the time he took a seat and looked out the window, Bulk was already heading back to the school without so much as a look back to who had been his faithful sidekick since elementary._

_For the entire ride, Skull never felt so much alone._

* * *

><p>"Eugene, hurry up or you'll be late on the first day of school!"<p>

Taken from his thoughts, Skull set the photo on the dresser by his bed. He snatched up his backpack and hurried downstairs, meeting his parents at the breakfast table. His father, as normal, was reading the newspaper, while his mother was finishing the last touches on breakfast.

His father smiled approvingly. "Hey kiddo, looking sharp today."

That was definitely something new. Before the previous summer, his parents would look in disgust and scowl over Skull's choice in wardrobe. At one point, his mother had claimed that the clothes just didn't match Skull. He didn't understand it at the time, being that it was stuff similar to what Bulk wore.

He didn't get it until now these days.

"To bad you won't let me shop for you. I could make those girls notice you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, notice and laugh at me." Skull rolled his eyes. "Not into bowties, Ma."

"I second that," his father muttered.

The remainder of breakfast was actually good for a change. No arguing, no lecturing; just a family having a nice little get-together. Not once did anyone bring up Bulk even.

After breakfast, Skull hopped into his black Ferrari, an early birthday present from his parents bestowed to him when he had first gotten back home after they got rid of the "dreadful" motorcycle and its sidecar, and was off to school. The drive and the absence of Bulk made him recall all those times that he was the one to drive them to school. In fact, he had pretty much been the designated driver anywhere when it came to his "friend." His ride, his gas, and his money, and neither three did Bulk ever help with unless it was for himself. Just another reason why he was starting to not miss the the jerk.

Bulk was always the leader, and Skull was always the follower.

He shook his head. Those days were over. It was time for _Eugene_ _Skullovitch_ to be his own man, make his own decisions, starting with where to park.

To his luck, he was able to make it to school just early enough to get a decent spot in the school lot for his ride.

Pulling his backpack with him, Skull exited his new ride and made sure it was locked up.

Swinging his backpack around his shoulder, Skull made for the front entrance of the school. He only got so far before something caught his gaze from the other side of the parking lot, making him freeze.

A white truck suddenly pulled up just on the other side of the parking lot across from Skull, followed by a red jeep. Stepping out of the jeep were four of the magnificent six as everyone in school called them.

The dweeb six as Bulk would mock.

Again, Bulk was _not_ here.

And if Billy, Zack, and Trini were driving with Jason, then that meant-

Sure enough, the _great_ Tommy Oliver stepped out of the driver's side of the truck, just as soon as the passenger's door opened and out stepped…_her:_ the angel in the pink top and blue jeans, with her brown hair just falling an inch down her shoulders. She never looked more radiant.

Despite joining in with Bulk's teasing of the group, especially her, Skull had always held a flame for Kimberly Hart. Perhaps all the guys did, and who could blame them? She had the looks, the smarts though not quite at Billy's level, and she had the skills as both an athlete and as someone who could stick up for herself. She was the total package.

So what separated Skull from the rest of Kimberly's admirers, especially in regards to Tommy Oliver? Skull's crush dated back to elementary school, before he accidentally shoved his Popsicle into Bulk's shirt; before he changed his name as well as his personality to be more like his so-called hero and act less like himself, that's what!

Skull frowned. Maybe he had changed a bit over the summer in more than just his appearance, but even he knew that he was average compared to Tommy Oliver.

He watched as the friends grouped up and headed for school, chattering and laughing all the way.

Feeling the hole in his heart, Skull began to truly feel more alone than ever.

He wanted what they had: true friends. The kind who would not beat him up for the slightest mistake or abandon him. Friends who would be there for him like he would in return, and encourage him every step of the way.

_We'll see,_ he thought.

Skull took a deep breath before he followed the rest of the student body into Angel Grove High; only slowing when he overheard a conversation between two cute girls he walked by.

"Hey, isn't that Skull?"

"No way, it couldn't be!"

"It almost looked like him."

"Yeah, but Skull wasn't _that _cute!"

He did not know whether to be offended or happy, but he was lingering towards the latter.

Skull settled for a confident smile, deciding to just take it as a compliment. After all, this was the new Skull at Angel Grove High... Now that he thought about it, maybe there was one more thing he could get rid of. Eugene sounded a bit awkward, though.

Skull turned towards the girls and smiled; not the wide, goofy smile of Skull, but a shy, yet charming smile that complimented him well.

"It's _Gene_, actually."

* * *

><p><strong>Just as a precaution, I should warn that TommyKim fans will not like this story, but Tommy fans hopefully will. Until next time!**


	2. A Good Morning

**Author's Note: I apologize dearly for the very late, late update in this story, and would also like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoring, and following this story as well. The reason for this chapter being late is due to a bad case of writer's block that I have managed to mostly get rid of, but still lingers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the second chapter to this story. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Okay, so maybe this wasn't going to be so easy, Skull—Gene thought, trying to avoid the stunned looks in his direction. Those he could not help but notice, he sent a friendly nod as he continued on to the principal's office for his schedule. If his fellow student body's reaction was uncomfortable, then meeting with Mr. Kaplan—who was partially responsible for this—was going very interesting, and also nerve-wracking.

The door in-sight, he was raising his hand to the doorknob, just as Principal Kaplan emerged from the office, and immediately noticed Sku—gah!—GENE, and nearly shared the same expression as about every student and teacher he had passed down the hallways. Only Kaplan's did not last so long as he cleared his throat and put on his principal face—the one Gene had become accustomed to when he was the loud and awkward jester-sidekick to the self-proclaimed King of Angel Grove High. Only this time, there was no malice-lined annoyance in his eyes.

"Mister Skullvovitch."

"Um, P-Principal Kaplan…"

"I see you've decided to wear something more…acceptable to our school standards," Kaplan said with a hint of appreciation as he observed Gene's new get-up.

He shrugged. "Guess it was time for a change, you know? Sir," he quickly added.

"A good start. Let's hope you continue to surprise us, like attending classes on time, AND keeping up with your grades." Kaplan handed out a piece of white and green rectangular-shaped paper. "I wanted to give this personally to you myself." It was his class schedule.

"Thank you, sir." Gene gently took the schedule from Kaplan's wrinkled hand.

The principal moved his hands behind his back.

"I like to say as principal, I have a keen eye for pointing out great potential in my students, even if it lays dormant for obvious reasons. One of your _obvious_ reason, Mr. Skullvovitch, no longer exists." Kaplan took a step closer to Gene. "This is more than just a new school year for you, Mr. Skullvovitch. More than just a new beginning. It's a chance to bring let out that potential, which I _believe_ you have."

Gene just stood there, frozen, his mouth trembling like a fish trying to breath out of water. Finally, the encouragement reached his entire senses, allowing him to move again. It actually felt good for someone to believe him, even if it was the same guy who constantly placed him and Bulkie in detention, and for good reason with there many antics.

He nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down anymore, I promise."

Kaplan gave him a small smile. "No, Mr. Skullvovitch, don't let yourself down."

The principal turned on one heel like a soldier doing an about-face, his hands falling to his sides as he walked away, greeting the other students.

Gene continued to smile to himself. Not only had he survived a conversation with Principal Kaplan, but it turned out to be encouraging.

_Big deal! You'll screw up, no matter what ya d_o, a voice that sounded very much like Bulk's scoffed in his head.

_Yeah, screw up;_ and then came a voice that sounded awfully familiar two and a half months ago.

Gene sighed. Maybe he was trying to make a change, but there were still the lingering shadow of his so-called best friend, and the jerk he himself used to be.

_Not anymore. I'm not gonna screw up this time. This time, I'm the one in charge,_ Gene thought to himself.

Starting to feel awkward by continuing to stand by the principal's office while staring into space, Gene looked down at his schedule. Homeroom again with Ms. Appleby. Yet again. No real surprise.

Heading for homeroom, Gene was on the move again as he continued reading through his schedule. The thing is, back in the old days, he would usually be following Bulk whose wide figure would always clear a path to classes. With Bulk not there, and Gene not glancing up to make sure the path was clear, he felt himself bump into someone, and a pink backpack along with some of its compartments dropped to the floor.

He started to say he was sorry, until—it was her.

"Skull!" Kimberly Hart groaned and bent down to pick up her belongings. "Is it asking so much to, like, watch where you're going?"

Even mad, she was radiant.

Gene quickly bent down and helped her gather up her accessories. "Sorry, Kimmie." He paused for a second and looked at her confused. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because usually when something like this happens, you're at the other end," she replied in an annoyed tone, then looked up at him—her body stopped moving altogether.

Gene noticed as he tried to hand her back her pink trapper keeper. It was the same look that about everyone else had been giving him this morning, only it looked good on her, and made his heart flutter. Though he always told himself he would wait a thousand lifetimes for her to look at him as a girl in love, this was the next best thing. Time, however, was of the essence, as the homeroom bell was just a minute away.

"…You ok?" he asked, fighting back a grin.

Her eyes blinked as the cheerleader came back to the situation at hand. "Yeah! I mean, yeah." She took the trapper keeper from him and effortlessly placed it back in her backpack while her brown eyes like chocolate remained on him. "New look?"

He already had a line in mind, but stopped himself, remembering it was something Skull would say; not Gene. If he was going to make a change, his clothes would be the least of it.

"Yeah. Just…trying something new, you know," he said as the stood back up.

"Oh." She looked over him again and nodded in appreciation. "Definitely…new." She looked up at him with a hopeful glance. "Don't suppose Bulk is also trying something new, is he?"

Gene frowned and shrugged his shoulders, which Kim found surprisingly broad.

"Guess you didn't hear."

Kimberly became concerned. "Hear what? Is Bulk ok?"

"More like ecstatic, last time I saw him. He moved," Gene revealed.

"Oh. Ooohhh!" she moaned sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Skull."

"Gene."

"What?"

"It's Gene now." She continued looking confused at him. "Short for Eugene, my first name."

"Oh! I get it." She gave him a small smile—forget fluttering, his heart had skipped a beat. "I guess this all means you're moving on."

He nodded. "Yeah. It's a little tough, you know—not having someone who you thought was your best friend around, but…I can digress."

A silence befell the two, neither knowing what to say, which was a surprise from Kimmie. The first bell for homeroom broke the awkward silence, alerting the youths.

"Well," Kim started, "I better get to class—"

"Miss Appleby?"

She smiled knowingly. "You too."

"As usual." He hesitated. So far, the morning had turned out a little better than he had hoped for. And no Tommy in sight! Or yet, anyways. Or maybe Mr. Perfect didn't have homeroom with Kimberly this year, and oh, wouldn't that be nice. Now was a golden opportunity to ask the girl of his dreams if he could walk her to class—

"So, like, shouldn't we get going?" she asked, pointing her thumb in the direction of Miss Appleby's room.

—or he could just stand there and waste time while thinking about asking her, that she would suggest going to class together herself.

Smooth, Gene, real smooth.

"Lead the way, babe," Gene said…or rather, Skull said. Either way, the reply earned him a look. He held up his hands. "Sorry. Old habit."

She accepted his apology with a giggle. Side-by-side, the cheerleader and the outcast walked together to homeroom class. Not once did she plead for him to give her space.

Yep, this was turning out to be a good morning.


End file.
